Destiny Rebels
by KingsFall7
Summary: Ryon- the Guardian that saved Earth- now faces a new threat: the Galactic Empire. This takes place after the Dark below DLC.
1. Prologue

Ryon Dunsly was a young Titan (about 423 years old, which is young for Guardians) and has accomplished so much with the help of his Ghost. (Note: this is where my touches on the story come in) He killed Riskis, the Devil Archon on his first mission as a Guardian and fought with the House of Kings in order to cripple the House of Devils. Though in truth the Kings were trying to stop the Devils from rising against them ( the Kings ruled them from their puppet Kell-Agrus) by killing Sepiks Prime, though the partner ship was tempoaury . A more permanent alliance would be made on the Moon with the House of Exile. This house abandoned Fallen tradition and the will a Kell , which made it easier to negotiate with them.

On Venus, Ryon learned of the Black Garden from the Exo Stranger, took over the House of Winter by killing their Kell Drakis, and stopped the Vex from terraforming the planet.

On Mars, he killed most of the Cabal hiarrchy and destroyed the Heart of the Black Garden, thus saving Earth and the System.

Just a few month's later, the Hive begun a crusade of destruction on Earth and on the Moon (theDark Below). But with the help of Eris Morn, Ryon and the other Guardians were adle to defeat the Hive and their generals.

But only by defeating Crota in his nether realm (Crotas End Raid) would Earth be safe. Ryon used Crotas own sword to slay him.

Now, the Vanguard has detected a strong Vex signal coming from another galaxy. The signal was similar to the Nexsus Mind. Zavala wanted to know if a new Vex threat was coming to the Sol System, they sent Ryon to investigate, using a prototype warp drive recovered from a research lad on the Moon. It was only good for one jump, so he would need to find another way back when the mission was done.


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks have past since Ryon came to this galaxy and has seen so much. He had seen many diffrerent races living in thisgalaxy, including humans. It was believed that Earth was the last place humans lived… at least that's what he thought. But they were all under a tirants rule, so while searching for the sourse of the Vex signal on the planet named Lothal, he and his Ghost had become like vigilantes- attacking criminals (real criminals), slavers, and most of all Imperials.

Now Ryon realized that the signal came from a Vex structure that the Empire unearthed and that the overseer was Minister Maketh Tua, so the Guardian had some "questions" for her.

Ryon was waiting for Minister Tua's personal transport on an overpass. The moment the transport and its security convoy, he jumped off and smashed through the lead vechile and caused it to crash taking out other Imperial vechiles nearby.

Stormtroopers got out of the other transport that didn't crash and pointed their blasters at the one that did crash. Watching from a distance was a young Rebel named Sabine Wren, who was tracking Tua as well. As soon as the hatch opened up, a flash bang grenade was thrown, blinding the troopers. Ruon then jumped out and fired his Vex Mythoclyist at them, turning the imps into ash.

After clearing the area of Stormtroopers, Ryon walked up to the Ministers ride, used his strenth to rip the door off, as did so Maketh tried to shoot him, but was knocked out. Ryon then picked up the Minister his shoulders. He was then stopped by Sabine who came out of hidding," hey, i'd like a word with you" she said. The Mandlorlan was impressed at what she saw, the man had grey-silver amor and the helmet had red lights on it and a sail on the back (the Helm of Saint-14), with a light blue mark with a strange symble on it (the Mark of the House of Winter).

"Look, I got something important I need to find" Ryon said, Sbine told him that she and her friends can help. Ryon reluctantly agreed and followed Sabine to the didn't know it but young Ryon was about to begin an adventure of greatness. (Note: this takes place after episode 2 of Star Wars Rebels. I forgot the name.)


	3. Chapter 2

At the Ghost everyone (except for Sabine) just stared at Ryan and his Ghost. Sabine introduced the two too everyone, Ryan then told the Rebels what his mission was, but kept his the Vanguard and Earth a secret. The others were skeptical about his "mission", but Kanan didn't out right trust him, and for good reason… he couldn't feel him through the Force, it was as if something had cut him off from the Force. All life was connected, so why wasn't Ryan (hint KOTOR 2).

Ryan was interrogating the Minister- who was handcuffed to a pipe to make sure she didn't escape-, when he got the info he needed then the Spectres could have her, " what did you find at the dig site" he demanded," only trouble. We sent a team inside, but they never came out. Then the 'droids' came." "Droids?" "Yes they had red eyes, white chests, and blasters I never seen before" Tua answered. "Are these the droids" he summoned his Ghost and showed her a hologram of a Vex, " yes! But different". She gave Ryan the coordinates to the dig sites and told them it was quarantined to prevent the droids from escaping. After they got the information they needed the crew decided to split up- Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb will go with Ryan to the dig site, while Hera, Kanan, and Chopper will meet with Hera's contact- Fulcrum. Hera suggested the Phantom, but Ryan had his own ship the "Glass Minuet"- a pro type jump ship comprised of City and Vex technology. The Rebels were impressed by how advanced the jump ship was, especially the "Transmat". And Hera was quite jealous.

The flight to the dig site was short (only two hours), they landed just a few meters from the site in order to avoid detection from the Imperials guarding it. After taking out the Storm-troopers, the team found the entrance and went in. Surprisingly there were no Vex in the area.

Meanwhile on the Ghost, Hera met with Fulcrum and handed over the Imperial Minister. Then she went to find Kanan who was meditating, she could tell something was wrong," what's wrong love?" the Twe'lek asked "the Force is supposed to to be connected to all life, but I couldn't sense Ryan at all. I don't think we can trust him" the Jedi Knight explained.

Hera explained that if there are people like Ryan to help fight the Empire and he's part of a cell, things could only be better.

Ryan lead the group moved through the caverns- which they learned that this planet was built by a race called the Architects from the Imperial computers at the camp- then they found.. bodies turned to metal in death posses and a strange floating pillar. The moment Ghost scanned it, all he could say was that it wasn't Vex at all, before the Vex appeared and attacked. Ryan could see what Tua meant by "different" they were Precurser Vex- from the Vault of Glass- and they were no match for the Guardian he defeated them all and impressed the others, and left with their prize.

When the two groups rendezvoused, Hera asked Ryan if they could meet his leaders- because she knew that he wasn't from their galaxy- Ryan explained that the Vanguard- the military leaders of his planet- were not easy to convince, " well, Ikora Rey- a member of the Vanguard- might be impressed in your friends 'Force-magic' " that earned a glare from Kanan. Eventually Ryan gave in and would take them to his home planet of Earth.

After installing the hyper drive into his ships engines- which he stole from from an Imperial base- Ghost transmitted the coordinates to Hera and both ships headed to the Sol System, to Earth.


	4. Chapter 3

When both ships arrived at the outskirts of the Last City. The crew of the Ghost were amazed, not at the city, but at what was above the city, a giant white sphere was the only way to describe it.

Ryan sent an 'all-clear' signal to the Tower to make sure that that the Ghost wasn't shot down. When both ships landed, the hanger workers laughed at the Ghost, to them looked at a flying garage truck. When the crew came out, everyone stared at them. Ryan and the Rebels were approached by Cayde-6- the Hunter Vanguard- and two Hunters," well… this is… interesting" was all he could say. The group then went to speak with the rest of the Vanguard and the Consetinence- the governing body of the City.

Ryan has done some 'questionable' things to complete his missions, such as going to forbidden places in the System (like the Reef) and making packs with the Fal- Eliskni. But this was a whole new level," so let me get this strait, you disobeyed your orders and fought with this 'Galactic Empire' " Zavala asked, about to lose his temper, "yes, but they had information we needed. So a conflict was inevitable and Ghost has the evidence to prove it in his memory banks" Ryan answered, though it was only half true. He fought the Empire because it was right.

Hera stood up for Ryan and told the Consetinence what the Empire does to their people, especially non-human, every horrible detail. Then she asked "will you help our cause" this took them by surprise, "we must discuss this in private" the Speaker answered. Ryan, Ghost, and the Specters left the room while the Consetinence discussed what to do.

Sadly it was unnamise, the Guardians would not aid the Rebel cause, they had their own wars to fight, but the Ghost crew were allowed in the City and the System. That night on the Ghost, Hera contacted Fulcrum,"they Ryan's leaders join our cause" Hera shook her head,"I'm afraid not, they said they had their own wars to fight, and that they can't afford another enemy". This upset Fulcrum greatly.

 **Two Month's Later**

The alliance between Humanity and the Ekiskni has been beneficial for both sides. The Ekiskni now have a new Prime Servitor: Semiks Reborn (built from the remains of Sepiks Prime) and now a new source of ether. The Cities engineers and scientists had access to Ekiskni technology, though the materials were mostly scrap metal scavenged from Golden Age constructs, the designs were highly advanced, greater than human engineering.

It took them awhile, but a little help from the Ekiskni themselves, the City was able to make new types of weapons, sparrows, ships, and bots from schematics they got from the Winter's and Exiles .

Now, that alliance may become stronger. The Vanguard has received a message from the Reef- home of the Awoken (House of Wolves DLC).


	5. Epilogue

**(This has more of my "touch" on Destiny.)**

Petra Venj offered multiple bounties on renagade members of the House of Wolves lead by Skolas. Most of the House of Exile (most of their leaders being former Wolves) and the House of Scar (in order to defeat their Winter rivals) joined Skolas's rebellion. The City was looking for a chance to get the Awoken as allies. But the Guardians didn't get fully involved until the Wolves attacked the House of Winter on Venus, but the Wolves were stopped by Ryan (him being the Winter Kell).

Not all Ekiskni joined Skolas, some Wolves remained loyal to Mara Sov- Queen of the Awoken, the Kings and Devils refused to join the "Kell of Kells" crusade, and some exiles lead by Frigoris, Exile Baron, remained true to their believes of independence and freedom.

After capturing Skolas, then killing him and his followers in the Prison of Elders, the City and the Reef became strong allies, though the Vanguard didn't trust Varik's, not because he was Ekiskni, but because his "Prison of Elders" took the lives of several Guardians.

The Vanguard and the Guardians prepared for war, but not any of their known enemies, but encase the Galactic Empire found Sol (the System) and Earth.


End file.
